A Student Teacher Love A Naruto Fanficton
by Dark-Neko-Princess566
Summary: IrukaxNaruto,Lemon. Don't say I didn't warn you. EDITED


Heya Guys~ This was the very first lemon I've ever written. Hope you like it ^^~

Iruka called Naruto up to his desk. "Yes Iruka sensei?" naruto asked. "naruto-kun...ive...wanted to give you this for sometime now" Iruka whispered as he leaned across the des and kissed Naruto. "Holy shit!!!" Naruto yelled as he pulled away. Iruka was bright red. "I ah...don't know what came over me..I'm sorry..." Iruka whispered looking down at his feet. (Iruka:22 Naruto: 15). Naruto climbed onto Iruka's desk and lifted his chin."N-Naruto-kun..." Iruka breathed just before Naruto kissed him. Iruka climbed onto the desk, only deepening the kiss further.

"Call me crazy but....I think I like this" Naruto whispered in the older's ear, licking it ever so slightly. It ran shivers down Iruka's spine. Iruka kissed Naruto again, unzipping the blonde's orange jacket and throwing it carelessly to the floor. He had much bigger things on his mind they to worry about some worn out jacket. Iruka pushed whatever he had on his desk, a few pens and a scroll, onto the layed on his back as iruka climbed ontop. "I don't k-know about this...Iruka-sensei" Naruto gasped as Iruka pulled the boys shirt off along with his own. "Why Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked softly.

"Well because...its kinda....my...first...time..." naruto said hesitently waiting for him to laugh. Iruka leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Then I'll be gentle" Iruka whispered softly ,kissing Naruto's ear. Then Iruka remembered. There was a Night Class comeing in at 7:00. He looked at the clock. 6:50."Shit..." He swore under his breath. "What is it Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked sitting up as iruka pulled his shirt back on. "Naruto-kun...get dressed quick....there is a night class comeing in at 7:00" Iruka said picking up his things. "But...what about...the...thing?" Naruto whispered. "We...um...can go to my house...if you want" Iruka said. "Sure..I guess" Naruto said walking out with Iruka.

Iruka put his stuff on his table and looked at Naruto and smiled. He quickly pulled the young boy into his room and had him on the bed, kissing him. "One second" He said smileing. He got up and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a canister of spray whipped cream from the fridge and walked back in. "What's that for Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked nodding to the canister on the bedside table. "You will see" Iruka said as he kissed the boy's neck softly. "Ohhhh..." moaned a horny Narut. Iruka pulled off the boy's shirt again, rubbing the boy's stomach and chest.

He quickly grabbed the bottle and sprayed a little on Naruto's stomach, then began to lick it off. "Ohhh..mmm...Now i get it" Naruto said smileing and takeing the whipped cream can. He sprayed some on Iruka's neck. He sucked the whip cream off slowly, makeing Iruka moan rid Iruka of his shirt and tackled him onto the bed, straddleing his sprayed some on Iruka chest but didn't lick him , he started sucking the older's neck. After a few minutes, it started to drive Iruka crazy that naruto was sucking and licking him off. Naruto was totally ignoreing the whipped cream on him.

"Na-Naruto-kun....please...." Iruka whispered, a healthly blush forming on his cheeks. Naruto smirked then started licking it off slowly, produceing a few low and hard moans from the sensei. Then, Naruto tried to rid himself from off of Iruka and sat on the end on the bed, bright red and sweating knew exactly why: The blonde was getting erect. Iruka had no intention of letting the younger flee, but he knew Naruto would want him to continue. After a few minutes, Naruto spoke. "I don't know if...I can do this Iruka-sensei" Naruto whispered. "Why Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked. "I don't think...I'm ready...to..give up my virginity yet...." Naruto said softly biteing his lip.

"...It's ok Naruto....I understand" Iruka replyed after a few minutes of silence. "Please don't...be mad Iruka-sensei" Naruto said. "I'm not mad Naruto..." Iruka said trying to hide the dissapointment in his voice."Yes you are Iruka-sensei...." Naruto said softly."I don't think I'm right for you Iruka-sensei...I can't fulfill your...sexual needs...Because I don't wanna give up my virginity yet" Naruto said, try to break the silence that had formed between the two. "No Naruto-kun...Don't say that" Iruka said. That was the same line Kakashi had said to him then they were together, back then they were Naruto's age. It broke Iruka's heart.

"I'm gonna....go now....um...thanks Iruka-sensei" Naruto said pulling his shirt on,zipping up his jacket and walking out. "Wait Naruto-kun.." Iruka said running out after him. Iruka grabbed the boy's arm and twirled him around, into the olders kissed Naruto softly and passionately, the perfect kiss. The kind you give when you really love and care about someone.

Naruto melted into the kiss,gripping Iruka's deep tanned broke apart after a minute, Naruto's lips swollen slightly and red from the ferouis kiss he had just experiened. "Naruto-kun....I....I..love you" Iruka whispered his voice shakeing and heart pounding, in fear of rejection. Naruto leaned up his lips brushing Iruka's. "I...love you too" Naruto whispered as he kissed his lover (He guessed now) on the lips a flash, Iruka had himself and Naruto,stripped down to their boxers and makeing out on his bed. Iruka stroked Naruto's erection though his boxers, arrouseing a few moans from the blonde.

Iruka pulled off Naruto's boxers and stroked the erection further. Naruto moaned louder. Iruka took Naruto's erection into his mouth and began to suck it slowly. Naruto turned red ,panting softly and sweating 's spit was replaced with somthing a bit slicker: Naruto's pre-cum. "God Kami....This is hot" Naruto thought as Iruka started to pump the blonde. Iruka was getting to his peak so he pulled off his boxers. "Iruka-sama...I wanna...be...inside you...." Naruto moaned softly. "Ok Naruto-kun" Iruka relplyied positoning himself over Naruto. Iruka didn't need to worry about lube, His spit and Naruto's pre-cum would be enough. "Ready?" The older whispered. The younger moaned loud as his manhood was engulfed in slick,hot tightness. "OH GOD!!" Naruto yelped taking a quick breaths and heart beating out of control.

"Iruka-sama....I think I'm gonna...." Naruto moaned, panting heavily, eyes closed and head tilted back. "Do it Naruto-kun!!" Iruka cried out. Iruka went up and down faster and Naruto panted harder. "IRUKA!!!"Naruto screamed as he came for the first time in his 15 years of life. "N-Naru-uto-k-kun!!" Iruka cried out too as he spilled out onto Naruto's stomach. Iruka collaped onto Naruto, his heart pounding. "Oh lord teme-kun...that was great" Naruto said inbetween pants."I know...It was like...the best Ive ever had...."

Iruka replyed. "Iruka-sama?" Naruto asked after a few minutes."Hm?" "Can I...stay with you...tonight?""Sure Naruto-kun" Iruka said smileing. He kissed the boys forehead. Since tomorrow was the begininning on Summer Vacation (How conveienent . .),He didn't have to go teach. They both climbed under the covers. "Night Naruto-kun" Iruka whispered. He kissed the boy softly and the boy snuggled up close to him. "Good night Teme-kun" Naruto muttered as he drifted to sleep.

"WHAT??" Naruto yelled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Naruto-kun...I have to....I haven't gone on one of these missions in a long time." Iruka said. "But isn't 3 months a bit....excessive?" Naruto said. "I know Naruto-kun....But I will be back..." Iruka said. There was a long pause."Let me go with you" Naruto said suddenly."What??....Naruto...its dangerous..." Iruka said. "I don't care....I'm not gonna wait 3 months to see you and hold you again" Naruto replyed. "....Fine Naruto...You can come....But I don't want anything to happen to you...." Iruka said softly knowing there is no way he could fight the very defiant Naruto." I won't get hurt..belive it!!" Naruto said flashing that usual smile. Naruto had stayed with Iruka everyday since there momment a month ago.

He knew that he couldn't sleep without Naruto beside kissed Iruka softly and Iruka kissed back. "Let's get some sleep...We have to get up early tommrow" Iruka whispered pulling Naruto to the bed smileing. Naruto chuckled getting the idea. They kissed each other as they laid on the bed. You get the idea ^^.Iruka and Naruto landed behind a tree panting heavy. They were being chased by Kabuto. "Shit...what do we do?" Iruka said. Suddenly, Kabuto landed infront of them and threw a couple kunai.

"WATCH OUT IRUKA!!" Naruto yelled jumping infront of the flying knifes, protecting his lover. They hit, one in his stomach,one in his left arm,and one in his right pulled two out and threw them back. "RUN IRUKA!!" Naruto yelled getting hit again. "No i won't leave without you!!" Iruka yelled not knowing what to do. Iruka threw a kunai hitting Kabuto who then was badly injered, 7 or 8 kunai stuck out of his body and more senibon than Iruka could count. "You promised me you wouldn't get hurt Naruto-kun..." Iruka whispered. "I-I'm so-sorry I b-broke your promise" Naruto whispered back, his eyes drooping."Please hold on Naruto-kun....I don't want you to die....because I love you"

Iruka said tears rolling down his cheeks."I-I...l-love y-y-yo-u too Iruka-kun" Naruto whispered his eyes closeing. "Hang on Naruto-kun..." Iruka said picking up naruto and running to the sat outside of Naruto's hospital room. "Please be ok Naruto-kun" Iruka whispered. The doctor came out and Iruka nearly jumped out of his seat. "Is Naruto....ok" He asked eagerly. "Naruto had extremely bad wounds and lost half of his blood....There isn't a large chance he will make it...Im sorry Iruka...I know you loved him like a son..." The tsunade said and walked away. "Or more" he muttered watching her go.

He sprinted into the room and froze at the sight of his lover. Naruto laid on the bed ,a quarter of him covered in bandages, his blue eyes closed. Iruka kneeled by Naruto's bed ,takeing the boy's hand in his. To Iruka, He looked beautiful. "Please wake up Naruto-kun" Iruka whispered, kissing the boys hand. For 3 days, Iruka stayed by Naruto's side, eatting and sleeping sparingly. When the Tsunade told him that Naruto probably wouldn't wake up, he broke down and cried."Its ok Iruka....."The Tsunade said reaching a hand out to him. He swatted it away. "You don't understand how much i care for him" He said crying. "I know Iruka...You loved him like a son" Tsunade said softly.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I'M HIS LOVER DAM IT!!" Iruka yelled then fell to his knees, his whole body shakeing with hard uncontrolable sobs. Tsunade couldn't belive it: Her best teacher and...HIS STUDENT??."Iruka...I....I don't know what to say..." She said softly. "Don't say anything....Just go...let me cry in peace" Iruka said sternly standing up and turning his back to her. She lifted her chin indignantly and marched out. He kissed Naruto's cheek softly. "P-Please Naruto-kun.....I need you to wake up....I wanna hold you again" He whispered. Another 3 days went by, but Iruka wasn't gonna give up.

His kissed the boy softly, wishing he would wake up. Iruka layed his head on the bed and fell asleep. The sudden movement by Iruka woke him. Naruto was moveing!!.His face lit suddenly as the boy's blue eyes opened,blinking. "Oh my god Naruto-kun..." Iruka said pulling the still sleepy boy into a hug. "Iruka-kun...What happened to me?" Naruto whispered as Iruka relesed him from the bone-crushing hug. So Iruka explained the past week. Naruto was stunned. "They said...I wasn't gonna make it..." Naruto breathed softly now knowing he was just inches from death."Yes....But i didn't think so..." Iruka said smileing a bit.

Naruto leaned over and kissed Iruka's scar. "I'm glad im back" Naruto breathed in his ear. "Me too Naruto-kun" Iruka whispered back.

On Naruto's 18th birthday, Iruka proposed. Naruto accepted,of course. Most people didn't aprove of their relationship. They adopted a son and a daughter. (son: Renjj Daughter:Yuki). Iruka died at the age of 83 of heart failure and Naruto died 3 years later. Their son Renjj had married Sasuke and Hinata's daughter Yashi and their daughter Yuki married Shino and Ino's son Miroku.


End file.
